


Prima Nocte

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy.” (Walter Anderson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima Nocte

**Author's Note:**

> Written for weasley_fest in 2009. Thank you to my beta thrihyrne who is all kinds of wonderful and whom I trust implicitly.

Whenever Ron slid his hands under Remus's shirt, he immediately felt a cautionary hand that hindered him from moving further up than Remus's belly button. On the rare occasion that Remus was too far gone to react immediately, Ron's hands were pushed down frantically as they moved toward Remus's chest. Ron still managed to get the impression of old scars, breaking the plane of Remus's belly, smooth and soft on his otherwise hairy body. Ron wished there was a way to tell Remus how much he'd like to touch and explore the pattern of smoothness, how much that thought aroused him, when it was beyond obvious that Remus would do anything, allow Ron everything, but not that. 

Ron had never seen Remus shirtless. No, that wasn't strictly true; Remus had done his utmost to always have his upper body covered when Ron was around, but one time when Ron had arrived earlier than expected, he had walked in on Remus, fresh out of the shower, and shaving in front of the bathroom mirror. 

Ron hovered near the doorway, admiring Remus's muscular, if somewhat skinny physique. His eyes appreciated the legs, lingering on Remus's arse before they travelled up his back to his shoulders. While his back was relatively unblemished, Remus's shoulders were heavily scarred. 

Ron felt terrible as the sight drove home the true nature of Remus's monthly ordeal. He felt the urge to move closer and cover his lover's shoulders with kisses along the scars and claw marks when his attention was drawn to Remus's front reflected in the mirror. He caught a gasp in his throat. An angry red scar ran from Remus's right shoulder across his chest all the way down to his left side. It wasn't a clean cut, nor did it look like it'd ever got the chance to heal properly. Something told Ron that Remus would be mortified if he realised that Ron had watched him and so he quietly moved away from the door and down to the sitting room. As he waited for Remus to come down, he thought about what he'd seen. Part of him understood now why Remus was reluctant to take off his shirt. He could just imagine the types of reaction Remus had had to endure. Shock, but even worse for Remus, Ron knew, would have been the pity.

Ron assessed his own reaction more closely. Yes, the sight had shocked him. He'd known about the scars, but he hadn't realised that some of them were quite this bad. But some things are the way they are, and Remus being a werewolf was one of them. If anything, it angered Ron that Remus had been driven to such drastic measures of self-punishment.

His Remus was kind and caring and always put others first. He was also wild, dangerous and selfish, and the way he hid the evidence of this part of himself made sense to Ron, even if he didn't like it. He didn't believe that Remus had anything to be ashamed of, and he was already trying to come up with a plan to show his lover just that. There was also no denying that the sight of Remus's scars had been pretty arousing. Ron grinned.

"And what makes you so happy this morning?" Remus's amused voice sounded from the stairs as he descended into the sitting room.

"You," Ron replied simply and rose up to meet Remus. Their chaste kiss became more heated, and Ron stepped even closer to press his erection into Remus's leg.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into Remus's ear, then smelled his neck – clean, fresh and with a faint trace of soap.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the blush that had crept up Remus's neck. His lover didn't handle compliments all that well, and maybe he'd been overdoing it, but he'd meant it.

Remus's hands moved up to Ron's shoulders. He pushed him back a bit to be able to look him in the eye. "No, you are beautiful. I am lucky to have you." He brushed Ron's hair out of his face to behind his ear, his fingers gently stroking Ron's earlobe.

"Listen to us being all lovey-dovey today," Ron joked, but still tilted his head to give Remus better access to his ear. 

"You started it," Remus murmured, then playfully bit Ron's earlobe.

~~*~~

Remus was still in the bathroom as Ron undressed and arranged himself on the bed. Remus entered the bedroom in his shirt and pants and was about to Nox the lights as usual, but Ron grabbed his wrist just in time. 

“Don’t. Please.” He wanted to see his lover, all of him. 

Ron rested his head on Remus’s shirt-clad chest. He felt Remus’s hand on his back, a little rough and reassuring. Remus took off Ron's shirt, while Ron snuck one hand under Remus’s and bent down to kiss his exposed belly.

“Ron …” Remus’s voice sounded strained.

Ron didn’t know where the confidence came from, but he replied in what he hoped to be a reassuring voice, “Trust me.”

Remus closed his eyes as Ron's hands continued to caress his torso. Ron’d leave him his shirt, for now. He circled a nipple, then carefully followed the raised trail of the large scar with feather-light touch. He'd half expected Remus to shy away from the touch, but to his surprise, Remus let out a sigh, one of the good kind. 

Ron smiled and lay down on top of Remus. He kissed his face and his neck, and then carefully licked across his throat. Not only did Remus let out a delicious little groan, Ron also felt his arousal press against his own. He rubbed against him, which elicited twin moans. 

Ron sat back between Remus’s legs, stroking his cock through his pants.

“Take them off,” Remus demanded. Ron smiled and complied, bending down to lick along Remus’s shaft. He circled the head slowly, before sheathing Remus’s length in his mouth. Remus’s hips rose to meet him while his hand twisted in his hair. A growled, “That’s it,” was Ron’s reward. 

Ron looked up through his fringe. Gods, how he loved to see Remus like this! He looked so carefree, so strong, so … young. Ron moved up for a kiss. Before he knew it, he was lying flat on his back, a very wolfish Remus straddling him. 

Remus’s hand trailed down his chest, paused momentarily just above his pubic hair before Ron felt it wrap around his length. He moaned. Soon, Remus’s mouth was working his cock with dedication, while his hand massaged his balls. Ron could already feel himself getting close. His eyes closed and he gave himself over to his arousal.

Suddenly, the warm, wet tightness of Remus’s mouth was replaced with the very unwelcome cold of fresh air. Ron was about to sit up and complain, when Remus left a trail of kisses along Ron's body before he claimed his mouth for a hungry kiss. "I'll be careful," he murmured against Ron's lips. 

"I know, I trust you."

Ron's legs were bent up and then … Fuck! Had Remus just – Before he could properly process what was happening, he felt Remus’s tongue lick along his crack again, and it was … wow, just wow! The slight uneasiness, which had always accompanied his imagining Remus rimming him, had no chance to even enter his thoughts now that it was actually happening. Remus's concerned question "Are you sure about this?" was answered with an impatient "Fuck yes!"

After that, as Ron hooked his legs around Remus's waist and Remus slowly requested entry, no further words were necessary as they communicated by touch and the wordless sounds of baser instincts.

It was quite unlike anything Ron had ever felt. He felt loved and cherished as Remus carefully watched his reactions, ran a relaxing hand along his thigh and showered him with kisses, some chaste, others demanding. The sensations all over Ron's body made it impossible to think straight. Not that he tried all that hard; he was much too preoccupied with Remus's hands on his chest, his legs around Remus's waist, Remus's balls touching his arse.

Ron fisted his cock in time with Remus's thrusts, which picked up in speed, and before long Ron came all over his belly, his arse clenching around Remus. 

With a final grunt, Remus collapsed onto Ron's sticky abdomen. Ron lazily raised his arm and took hold of a strand of his hair and twisted it around his finger as he smiled down lovingly at the man resting on top of him. Remus's shirt had ridden up past his waist. Ron grabbed the hem and pulled. Surprisingly, Remus moved up a fraction and Ron was able to slip the shirt over his head. Skin resting on skin was pure bliss. Ron's hands explored Remus's back, for once not hindered by a shirt. 

Ron gently pushed Remus off his chest and lay down beside Remus, who had crossed his arms over his chest to cover the scar. He reached out to run his fingers along a very faint scar at the crook of Remus's neck. When he touched it, Remus pulled back and winced. Ron, his hand still hovering close to Remus's body, apologised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't realise it would hurt."

"It's the curse scar. This is where I was bitten as a child."

Ron's hand withdrew involuntarily. He immediately regretted his reaction when he saw hurt flit over Remus's face. He cautiously reached out for the duvet that Remus had quickly pulled over his chest. Ron bent down and pressed his lips against the scar. 

~~*~~

As the sun came up and the first rays shone through the window, Ron kissed the scars on Remus’s chest. Reverently, slowly, he kissed, licked, touched every single one, one after the other. Remus smiled up at him, running his hands through his hair and caressing Ron's face, neck, shoulders and arms that were propped up next to him supporting Ron's weight. He pulled Ron down toward him when he felt the muscles in his arms shake. Ron moved to lay beside Remus, his head resting on Remus's chest.

"Thank you," Remus murmured as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
